


The Nightmare after the War

by Josh_raptornerd



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_raptornerd/pseuds/Josh_raptornerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A holding and comforting a sobbing Person B who just suffered from a terrible nightmare.</p>
<p>Promp taken from otppromps on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare after the War

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but just now made an account here, i really don't know how to work it but um, here you go?

Imagine Person A holding and comforting a sobbing Person B who just suffered from a terrible nightmare.

**~The dream~**

She looked around to where she was, she recognized this place, it was one of her towns, it all looked the same, so beautiful families walking along the street. smiles in there faces. Julchen walked slowly along the street. The people would smile at her and she was happy about that. SHe stopped in the center of town as she looked around. There was a mother with her small daughter. Her hair was blond and curly and she had the beautiful blue eyes. The girl smiled brightly at her and Julchen was about to smile back. but as she blinked there was a loud explosion and she tumbled to the ground. rubble flying everywhere. What was happening? where did that coem from? More explotions where heard around the town, Julchen got to her feet as she slowly opened her eyes. She was covered in dust and the rubble had given her cuts and bruises. She looked to where the small girl and her mother where standing. and there was nothing but burning rubble of what used to be a library. Julchen widen her eyes as she turned around. There was fire everywhere. thats all she could see, rubble and fire. She looked in horror as she slowly started walking. She could hear people crying and screaming. it was the screaming of her people they were in pain. Julchen felt a deep pain in her side as another explosion happened. She kept walking slowly. She didn’t know what was happening? why were they being bombed? she blinked when she stood in front of a mirror. Tears streamed down her face as she saw how bloody and bruised she was. She also noticed she was wearing that uniform. The one that caused her so much pain. She saw more people running covered in blood. She didn’t want this, she didn’t want to re-live this. She yelled and smashed the mirror with her fist it shattered and her hand covered in blood. She fell to her knees as she cried and screamed. the pain was unbearable. The bombs kept falling into the small prussian town. She yelled loudly as she saw the fire consuming everything around her. She wasn’t moving, if her people would perish from the flames she would go with them. she felt the flames around her and as the ashes flew up into the sky she heard her people screaming loud and she screamed with them. **~**

 

Julchen woke up in a bolt as she screamed and cried “Nein!! Make it stop!!” She yelled with tears streaming down her face. Matthew sat up quickly taking his glasses and looking at her worried “Julchen! Julchen calm down!” He said as he wrapped his arms around her. She fought for a moment as she cried and screamed but Matthew held on tightly to her. “Julchen it’s okay! you’re safe! Julchen calm down! it can’t hurt you!” Matthew kept calling to her. Julchen stopped kicking and fussing as she heard his calm voice. she leaned into him as she cried. He whispered sweet words in French for her as she got herself calm enough to listen. She clinged to him as he held her close stroking her hair. “It’s okay Julchen, it was just a nightmare, oui? it can’t hurt you anymore, i won’t let it hurt you” he said as he heard her whisper “It was all my fault. i could have saved so many of them. but i let them die” She said. Matthew hated when she blamed herself for all the people that had lost their lives during a war. “Juls, it wasn’t your fault, never blame yourself for what happened. alright? it was not your fault” He said softly as he kissed her head. A few hours later, after so much sweet words in her ear, she was calm and had fallen asleep in Matthews arms. This is what he was supposed to do from now on. Protect her from all the nightmares and from all the blame. He wasn’t going to let her suffer anymore. He loved her, and he was going to do all he could to keep the love of his life safe.


End file.
